


the feeling is mutual

by SnorkleShit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Case Fic, Ezekiel Remembers Point Of Salvation, Ezekiel centric, Gen, Memory stealing, Monster I Made Up, The Library Interacts, post-season two, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel lied about remembering the events of the video loop. The Library is acting strange, and all while the team tries to investigate a number of people losing some or all their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feeling is mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saph/gifts).



“I thought the Library was better!” Eve exclaimed as she walked into the Annex holding a stack of books. Jenkins looked up at her in alarm at her statement, as did Flynn. 

“What do you mean, did something happen?” Jenkins asked. Eve set the stack of books on the round table in the middle of the Annex, and jerked her thumb behind her.

“Random doors just keep opening and closing! And last week, remember how the alarm went off for no reason?” Eve said. 

“Well, it’s possible the Spirit of the Library is still recovering from it’s bout of humanism. It was a very broad, extradimensional entity reduced to the reality of a mere mortal, for an unprecedented amount of time. It’s possible it may still be adjusting.” Jenkins said, shrugging as he squinted upwards at the ceiling of the Annex, as if trying to peer into the Library's soul.

Flynn pursed his lip, putting his hand to his chin as he leaned against the table.

“Judson always told me being the Librarian was having a relationship with the Library, and after meeting Roy the point is even more clear. Maybe the Library is trying to tell us something?” He asked.

“Doesn't it usually use the Clipping Book for that?” Eve asked in confusion. 

“Maybe whatever the Library is trying to convey isn't an outside threat.” Jenkins speculated. Flynn nodded, furrowing his brows in concern. Eve’s eyes widened.

“Are you trying to say it's … an inside threat? What is it trying to tell us?” She asked, and all three of them looked up at the building.

“I suppose we’ll just have to find out.” 

\--------------------------

Ezekiel had been spending a lot of time in the Reading Room and other parts of the Library, doing research way back on the history of Magical Crime, so he could get a good background for the behavior of the magical world when it came to nefarious activities. Research wasn’t his favorite way to spend time, but it was a good way to keep himself busy and avoid the others as often as possible. Not that he wasn’t having fun setting up their little base to themselves, getting himself some sweet tech, and all that. In fact, he was very pleased with how everything was going. Eve and Flynn finally had their shit together, and everything just felt....like it was all coming together so perfectly. He may not personally love Flynn to the moon, but he respected the guy and he was happy that Eve was finally happy. 

The only thing that wasn’t coming perfectly together was him. He was the odd duck out, but nobody knew it. They didn’t have to know, he could deal with it on his own. He wasn’t going to ruin the perfect mood with his pathetic issues. Besides, one of the first real lies he’d ever told them was that he didn’t remember the loop. He wasn’t planning on owning up to that anytime soon. He was ashamed of lying so directly, yeah, but not as ashamed as he was of the loop and how it had left him. It was just a dumb feeling, some dumb dreams. It was in the past, and Ezekiel Jones knew better than to dwell on the past.

The past seemed intent to dwell on him, though. But he could handle it. Ezekiel Jones didn’t lose to some stupid bad dreams. 

 

He would be damned if he let something like this hold him back. Things were looking up at the LIbrary for everyone, and he was determined to be a part of that. At least, he wasn’t going to put a downer on everyone's good mood.

That was the reasoning he let himself admit, anyways.

He was in the Reading Room currently, trying to find information on a 16th century cult that had wanted to turn themselves into gods and rule the human race. The internet held a surprising amount of information on the research he was doing, but even the almighty web couldn’t beat the Libraries resources. Not that he would ever admit that to the others. The internet was still better.

As if to respond to the thought, one of the books he was skimming his hand over shot out and smacked into him, making him stumble back. Ezekiel cursed, and stooped to pick the book up off the floor while glaring at the bookshelf.

“Fine, fine, you’re better than the internet. Stop reading my thoughts, it’s creepy.” He muttered. Unlike the others, he didn’t feel the need to yell when he was verbally addressing the LIbrary. He supposed he had an easier time grasping the concept that the Spirit of Library was always...everywhere. To people like Flynn, it was comforting, but to Ezekiel it made him a bit uncomfortable. Like he was being watched, like the LIbrary was judging him. Then again, everyone was always judging him. Why wouldn’t the magical soul of an extradimensional building? 

Ezekiel brushed the cover of the stray book off, a then frowned down at the cover. 

_Coping With Emotional Magical Trauma_ it read, with an author’s name he couldn’t even mentally pronounce. 

“Magical self help books? Really?” Ezekiel exclaimed, scoffing as he put the book back in it’s place. He rolled his shoulders, scowling at the bookshelf and then looking around at the general building and the room.

“I don’t need magical self help books, I’m fine!” He hissed. Another book shot out, this time from behind him, and hit him in the back of the leg. He spun around, and started to mutter multiple curses as he picked it up.

 _Virgil: The Aeneid_ was splayed across it’s leather cover.

“Okay, this one doesn’t even make sense. Would you stop it?” Ezekiel exclaimed, a little louder, as he stomped over to the shelf and put the book back. The he stomped out of the Reading Room before he could be assaulted by more flying books, trying to tell him he was a basketcase.

“You’re a lot more like the internet than I thought!” Ezekiel called out, as he fumed out the door. 

\----------------------

“Yo, Jones!” A gleeful voice called out. Ezekiel was walking down the corridor with a stack of papers in his hand. He slowed down and schooled himself into an upbeat attitude as he heard Jake approach, even though he was exhausted as hell. Jake jogged up to fall into place next to him. 

“Dude, I never thought I’d say this, but you’ve been kicking ass getting work done, so about you take a break and come have a movie marathon with me and Cassie? She says she wants to watch your zombie movie collection since she was never allowed to watch horror movies as a kid.” Jake said happily, clapping Ezekiel on the shoulder.

Ezekiel made himself smile, while his mind scrambled for a way out of this without raising too much suspicion. “Uh, thanks mate, but I’m almost done here. The DVDS are already in the theater, so how about you go on ahead. If I’m finished in time I’ll join you.” He replied. Jake frowned at him, but Ezekiel put on a burst speed and left him in the dust as he rounded the corner. Jake watched him go, and then turned to head down the hall that lead to the theatre. Only to find there was no more hallway there. Jake looked all around, confused. He could have sworn…

“Uh, you alright there, buddy?” Jake called uneasily to the building, turning in circles to see if the hallway had reappeared nearby. It was nowhere to be found. Jake felt uneasy. The Library had been acting weird, but disappearing parts altogether? That was concerning. 

Jake considered going down the hallway Ezekiel had went, but instead he just turned around and went the way he came.

\-----------------------

“Okay, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think the Library and Ezekiel are connected.” Jake announced as he walked into the Annex with Cassandra following him. Eve, Flynn, and Jenkins all looked up from their individual tasks.

“What?” Flynn asked incredulously. “Ezekiel’s a Librarian, believe it or not, so yeah, they’re connected…” 

“No, I mean, with all this weird stuff. The Library was fine for a while after we fixed it, but it’s just been acting weirder and weirder, and so has Ezekiel.” Jake said. “A whole _hallway_ disappeared right after Ezekiel blew us off on a movie marathon to do _work_.” Jake explained. 

“Do you think Ezekiel messed with something he shouldn’t have in the LIbrary?” Flynn asked in concern.

“No, I don’t think so, he’s a Librarian just like you. No, it’s more...like the LIbrary is responding to something, or maybe he’s been acting weird because the Library has? The other day, I asked Ezekiel to come to lunch with me, but he said he’d already eaten. When I turned to go, the door was locked. Which was weird, because that door had never even had a lock on it before then. Ezekiel had to pick it for me. And...I spent that whole day with him in our room, and I never saw him eat, but I don’t see why he would lie about it so I just assumed I hadn't noticed.” Cassandra explained, furrowing her brow in thought. 

“Ezekiel _has_ been acting strange lately, but I...I figured he was finally embracing responsibility. And I’ve been pretty busy so I haven’t actually gone on any missions or talked to him for a few weeks I guess…” Eve speculated. 

“Not to mention his spending his nights here.” Jenkins said casually as he leafed through the book he was holding. Everyone turned to stare at him, and Jenkins looked up at them.

“He’s been spending the night here? Since when?” Flynn asked in confusion. Jenkins looked around at each of them in disbelief, and then huffed, putting his hand on his hip. 

“For Librarians and a Guardian, you people are remarkably unobservant! He’s been spending his nights here for the past few weeks, on and off. More often as of late.” Jenkins told them. Jake and Cassandra exchanged a look. Before anyone could say anything, the lights in the Annex started to flicker. They all looked upwards in concern.

“The Library is...trying to tell us something is wrong with Ezekiel?” Eve asked in realization.

“Should we talk to him?” Flynn asked. “I mean, not me, in particular. I don’t think he’d respond to me very well. Any volunteers?” He said, waving his hands around. 

“I’ll do it, I’m the Guardian. That means more than protecting your bodies. Where is he?” Eve asked firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

“Probably in our room.” Cassandra told her. Eve turned and heading towards the door, which swung open invitingly. She paused.

“I guess that’s sign I’m going in the right direction?” She pondered, and kept forward.

\-----------------

Ezekiel’s part of the LIT room was a span of tech and a corner desk that was currently sprawled with books, artifacts, and paperwork. The Librarian himself was hunched over reading an article. Eve sometimes felt like Flynn and the LITs were a little too alike, in their own respective aspects. The Library certainly seemed to have a type.

“Jones?” Eve asked, as a way of announcing her presence in the room. Not to her surprise, Ezekiel jerked a bit, before turning to look at her. 

“Hey, Colonel Baird, what’s up?” Ezekiel asked casually. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked...haggard. Definitely like he hadn’t been eating or sleeping enough. How hadn’t she noticed before?

 

“You know how the Library has been acting up?” Eve asked. Ezekiel spun a little in his chair.

“Acting up? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. What, have you figured out why?” He asked.

“Well, we think it’s...trying to tell us something. About you, specifically.” Eve explained, looking at him with an open but pointed expression. Ezekiel visibly swallowed, but then spread his arms out and gave a trademark cocky grin.

“I’m an open book, Colonel. What’s it trying to tell you? That I’m awesome and deserve a raise?” He asked. Ezekiel’s computers all shut down, and he spun around in shock before standing up.

“Oi, that’s not funny! Cut it out!” He exclaimed in indignation. Eve raised an eyebrow.

“I see we aren’t the only one’s it’s trying to talk to. Ezekiel...you’ve been working really hard, and I was happy about it at first. But now I - well, we. _We_ are all starting to worry about you. The Library included, apparently.” Eve said, pointing to the ceiling. Ezekiel turned to her, crossing his arms.

“Oh, so I actually put effort into things and suddenly I need self help books and counseling. Really loving the vote of confidence.” Ezekiel said in a huff.

“Self help - what? Who said anything about self help books and counseling? I just want you to know that we’re your team, you can talk to us.” Eve explained. Ezekiel nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind, whenever I need to talk. Or get bailed out of jail.” He added. Eve frowned.

“Please tell me that was a joke.”

“Of course it is, like I would ever get caught.”

\------------------

“How’d it go?” Cassandra asked, as a grumpy looking Eve walked back into the room. 

“Horribly. He just brushed me off. The Library is totally trying to talk to us about him, it shut all his tech down when he tried to tell me he was fine. But he still blew me off about it, big time.” Eve sighed, throwing her hands up. 

“Ezekiel’s not the type to lie, I’ll admit that, but he’s really good at hiding things by avoiding the truth.” Jake mused, recalling the events with the shapeshifter. 

“Well, if he won’t talk to us now, maybe we should get him out of the Library for a while, away from all that work. Get him some fresh air.” Cassandra suggested.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Jenkins inquired.

“With a mission!” Flynn said, snapping his fingers.

“That’s a good idea, but we’ll have to wait for the Clippings--” Eve started to say, when the very book in question lit up. 

“That was lucky.” Cassandra mentioned, as they all crowded around to look.

“Lucky, or the Library?” Jake muttered in suspicion.

“Apparently, a lot of people have been reported missing vast parts or all of their memory. All over the past year, and all in a city in Alberta, Canada.” Eve read aloud.

“I’ll go get Ezekiel, and we’ll all go together! Our first big mission in awhile!” Cassandra said in excitement, racing off. 

Eve turned to Flynn. “I hope this works.”

 

\-----------------

Flynn and Eve lead the way, with the younger LIbrarians walking behind them as they traversed the main street of the town. It was a nice enough town, but the eerie air was obvious. Like a constant sense of dread was permeating everything, dulling the colors and weighing down your bones.

The first thing they did was go to the hospital where all of the patients had first been brought.

“It’s been real weird. The worst thing about all these people losing their memories,” Explained the local neurological expert, “Is that there’s no medical explanation that we can find, and none of them remember what they were doing when they lost their memories. Some of them have only lost a bit, and are going on with their lives. But...some of them are completely gone. They’ve lost all their faculties and comprehension of the world around them, let alone their ability to care for themselves. As if someone forced a lobotomy on them, but there’s no sign of any physical injuries that would suggest that. Since this has become such a rising epidemic, we’ve set up a special place for them, in what used to be a retirement home. My people have been on the line with CDC.” She explained.

“CDC? Do you think this is an epidemic of some disease?” Eve asked.

“What else can it be?” The doctor replied. “We’ve been working to try and understand it for the past year, and the cases have been going up recently. And all the new cases are completely gone, not partially. It’s really tragic. Luckily, they don’t seem bothered.” 

 

“What do you mean, they don’t seem bothered?” Cassandra inquired. The neurologist shrugged.

“They’re all very...happy. Content. At peace. At last that’s one blessing we can count, helps from causing a panic.” 

\----------------------------------

“My best guess is that we’re dealing with some sort of spell. Someone’s trying to accomplish something, and using people’s memories as their power. I might say it’s someone specifically trying to take people’s memories, but all the creatures and beings I know of that may be responsible would never be this reckless.” Flynn brainstormed as they walked.

“Well, maybe it is someone like that, and they’re just desperate.” Ezekiel replied.

“No, no, creatures like that live too long to be desperate for anything. At least, not to be so reckless and open about it, in the mortal realm. It _may_ be possible, but I have a hunch it’s a spell. What we need to figure out is what the focus and the effect is.” Flynn announced.

“How about we split up and keep looking through town for anything weird?” Jake suggested. Eve snapped her fingers.

“Great idea, Stone. Cassandra, how about you come with me, and the boys can go together.” She announced.

“Sounds good.” Cassandra said cheerily. 

Flynn made a weird face and held up a lone finger, jerking his head to the side. “Hm, uh well - Eve, can I talk to you for a minute please?” He asked. Eve obliged, and they turned away from the others, ducking their heads together. Flynn fiddled with his hands.

“As you may of noticed, Ezekiel and I don’t get along so well, so maybe it would be-” He tried to say, but Eve shut him up with a look. 

“You’re working together, get over it.” Eve instructed him, before spinning back to the others. 

“Okay, off we go!”

 

\-------------------

Ezekiel felt like his ears were going to fall off. They’d been walking around town for felt like forever, and Jake and Flynn had taken the time to discuss something dumb about history or art, or something equally mind numbing. 

The spectacular boredom left his mind to wander into itself. He felt himself staring at everything they passed, and balled his hands inside of his pockets. He tried to keep his appearance calm, however. Then his eyes spied something far more interesting. 

“Hey, guys, wanna hit the cafe over there?” Ezekiel called, stopping in his tracks. They turned to look at him, and then looked at the building.

“I don’t see anything weird about it, we should keep looking.” Jake said. Flynn squinted.

“Well, I am hungry. And what better way to learn about what’s going down in town than by talking to the locals? And what better place to find locals that gossip than the town’s watering hole at breakfast time?” Flynn suggested, snapping his fingers and striding forward. Jake and Ezekiel followed, and Ezekiel stuck his tongue out at Jake. 

The diner was cozy, and all eyes were immediately on them when they walked in. Unfamiliar faces after recent unrest? Bound to give everyone here a bad feeling about them. 

They took a seat at the bar, with Flynn in between them. 

“Three coffees, and can I have country gravy over hash browns with a side of bacon? And whatever these nerds want.” Ezekiel said, flicking his hand forward to offer the waitress a white credit card that definitely didn’t have his name on it. Jake didn’t even bother to think about it, but Flynn gave him a dirty look. They both ordered what they wanted anyways.

“What are you boys in these parts for?” One of the waitress’ asked as she came by. Flynn shot her a smile.

“Investigating the recent memory losses. Anything you know about it?” He added. The atmosphere of the diner shifted instantly, and the waitress’s face fell. She set her coffee pot down on the counter with a sigh.

“It’s really weird, been going on for a while. My poor girl Laura and my friend John both had it happened. Laura’s alright, but John’s in the hospital. Weird thing was, they were both doing the same thing the last time I heard from them before they showed up out of their minds.” The waitress explained. Flynn, Jake and Ezekiel all exchanged a look. 

“What were they doing?” Jake asked. 

“Going on night hikes up in the hills, trying to see the fireflies. Getting rarer and rarer every day, you know. But yeah, they were up there, a week apart, and they both turned up the next morning wandering around town without a clue. Laura was smiling like an idiot, has been ever since.” 

“What’s up in those hills? Flynn asked. “Anything really old? 

“No, not really. Just some hunting lodges. Nothing special that I know of.” The waitress said with a shrug, walking away.

“We should call Eve.” Flynn said. 

“Can’t we at least eat first?” Ezekiel lamented, gesturing to the kitchen window. Jake and Flynn both stared at him.

“People are losing their memories to the point of mental trauma and you want to stop to _eat_!” Jake exclaimed in disbelief. Ezekiel gave him a shrug.

“Are they dying?” He asked. Flynn shook his head as he stood up. 

“Unbelievable.” 

\-------------------

“The hills, eh? Looks like we have a lead. Anything else weird around town?” Eve asked, as they all stood in the Annex.

“Yeah, Ezekiel’s insatiable appetite for garbage.” Jake said, jerking his thumb at the younger Librarian, who was currently chowing down on a bag of pastries. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and kept eating. 

“We’ll go at night into the hills, and look for whatever strange magic, object or area may be causing this. I’m thinking it might be a fairy ring.” Flynn announced, clapping his hands together. 

“Fairies?” Cassandra asked. “Like Ariel? Would they be taking their memories?” 

 

“Going into the fairy realm is a surefire way to lose your memory. If you manage to come out again. I find myself doubting that that many people would come out alive though.” Jenkins chimed in.

“Well, whatever it is, let’s go stop it.” Eve announced.

\---------------

Ezekiel actually hated the dark. Probably came from when he used to have to hide under his bed from his drunk foster father. Or maybe from when he lived on the streets and every shadow was a possible threat. Probably both. Either way, he was not having the best time, walking through the dark creepy woods with a flashlight behind the others. They’d been at it for hours, it must be past midnight. He stuck close to Jake as they combed through the woods.

“Well, I’m certainly not seeing any signs of strange buildings or fairy rings. Or any latent magic of any sort.” Flynn called back eventually from a ways in front of them, frowning as he held up the magical surveying equipment. Eve put her hands on her hips, and jerked her head at the others for them to come gather around.

“Well, the night is still young, and this is our best lead, should we keep going?” Eve asked.

“No, we should go back to the Annex, order a pizza, and go home and sleep. Come back in the morning bright and bushy tailed, right guys?” Ezekiel exclaimed a little intensely. Flynn shot him a look.

“We’re not going to give up so easily, my young friend. You know...each of the victims seemed to be alone when they were up here. Maybe we should split up.” Flynn suggested. Eve and Jake nodded, and Ezekiel screwed up his face.

“What the hell is wrong with you people? That’s exactly what gets everyone killed in the movies! And books! And mostly everything ever tells you that splitting up is _the worst idea!_ ” Ezekiel exclaimed. Flynn looked a little annoyed, and took a step towards Ezekiel.

“This isn’t a movie or one of your video games, Jones. This is what being a Librarian is about.” He replied firmly. Ezekiel felt those words strike a raw nerve, underneath the surface, and his whole being resonated with the spark of pain and anger that was the result.

“I _know_ what being a Librarian is about, thank you very much. And _you_ should know better than to assume that that scenario isn’t relevant. How do you know we _aren’t_ in a movie, a game, or a book, huh? We could be, trust me! You don’t know anything!” Ezekiel sneered, standing his ground and staring down the older Librarian. Before Flynn could deliver a reply, Eve interjected herself.

“You’re both right. Splitting up is a good plan, but not individually. Flynn, Cassandra, you come with me. Jake, you go with Ezekiel. Watch your backs, call us if you need anything. Smaller crowds may help us stumble onto whatever’s causing this.” Eve announced. Everyone did as they were told, and split off in different directions.

“He wouldn’t have said that if he knew.” Jake said to Ezekiel softly, as they were walking away. Ezekiel turned to look at him quizzically.

“What?” 

“He wouldn’t have been like that if he knew about the video game loop. And if he knew you better in general. Once he get’s to know you he’ll figure it out.” Jake assured Ezekiel. Ezekiel blinked. He didn’t know why he’d assumed Flynn would know. Maybe he’d assumed the others had given Flynn recounts of their adventures? Either way, he would pretend it didn’t matter to him.

“Figure out what, exactly?” Ezekiel asked, a little perplexed by what Jake meant. Jake glanced at him, and Ezekiel could make out his face just slightly in the moonlight. He was smiling at Ezekiel like he knew something Ezekiel didn’t.

“You know what, Jones. Now c’mon, let’s find whatever is stealing these memories and kick it’s ass.” 

“You’re going to kick the ass of a circle of mushrooms?” 

“Oh, shut up, you know what I meant.” 

\---------------------

“I really think it would be beneficial if you went on doubles missions with each of the others.” Eve announced, as the three of them carefully combed through the bushes.

“An interesting idea...but wouldn’t it be a little counterproductive? I mean, we work well together, and they work well together as a trio, and we all work well together as a team. Things are fine as they are.” Flynn dismissed. Eve stopped in her walking, and put her hand on her hip as she shone her flashlight at Flynn, who also stopped. Cassandra awkwardly stayed a bit behind, pretending to be interested in a leaf.

“Are they, Flynn? The Library’s throwing a fit, something’s wrong with Ezekiel and we all only just noticed. You and him have never gotten along, and you don’t know the rest of the team as well as you know me.”

“Wah - me and Mr. Jones have a mutual work related respect, I can’t get along perfectly with everyone. And I get along fine with Cassandra and Jake, we’re great friends, right Cassie?” Flynn called to his left. Cassandra nodded vigorously. 

“Yes! Of course. But…” She added, her voice drifting into a more uncertain tone. Flynn and Eve turned to look at her. She wrung her hands together.

“It would be...uh...nice...if you actually acted like you respected Ezekiel. I mean, you say you do, but I don’t see you _acting_ like you do…” Cassandra shrugged, before turning to give him a sympathetic look. “Especially since you only don’t like him because of how alike you are.”

Flynn shuffled a little, frowning, about to reply, but was cut out by the distant sound of shouting. They all spun around.

“That sounds like Jake!” Eve exclaimed, and she was off, charging through the bushes, with the others on her tail.

\-------------------

First, it was their flashlights turning off. Then it was shadows moving all around them, and suddenly Jake was flying away from Ezekiel, and he heard a loud crash. 

“Jake!” Ezekiel called out, whirling around, gripping his now useless flashlight. 

“Jones! Jones, where are you?” Jake called out into the darkness, trying to get up, voice pained. Lucky the tree had stopped his fall, right? He groaned and tried to stand, continuing to shout into the darkness, as his eyes caught glimpses of a dark figure moving quickly. 

Ezekiel tried to pinpoint the direction of Jake’s yelling, but the movement all around him was extremely disorientating. He heard laughter, from all around, that certainly wasn’t Jake’s. 

He attempted to follow the movement of the figure, and then he let out a cry as he tried to throw the flashlight at it. It merely spun away into the night, and the shadows laughed louder. Then there was a force crashing into him, throwing him back. He landed on his back painfully, but before he could regain his bearings, there was someone on top of him, holding him down. Pale eyes stared down at him like he was meat on a platter. It was a man - or at least, that’s what it looked like - who’s face was streaked and red and haggard. As if those pale eyes of his only knew how to cry. He was smiling widely, however, to show blood stained teeth that were half broken. He was covered in sprawling, strange symbols. Shadows wreathed around his frame, and Ezekiel felt strange, like he couldn’t move easily, and there was a ringing in his ears. Had he hit his head? Despair welled up in his throat, and all he could do was stare up at the entity pinning him to the ground.

“You don’t know how _happy_ I am you came to see me. You smell absolutely _divine_. It would be my pleasure to help you.” The man drawled, red tinged saliva dripping from his lips. As he talked, Ezekiel’s eyes were drawn to his mouth. It looked like he was constantly biting his lips and his tongue and cheeks, gruesome holes and tears all over the sensitive flesh. One side of his lips was completely torn into his cheek, making his sinister smile even more menacing. 

“What are you?” Ezekiel heard himself ask, tone weak and unstable.

“I’m the _answer._ ” The humanoid replied sweetly, in a voice that sounded like all the dark thoughts Ezekiel had ever had. Then the man raised one of his hands, the only part of him with no symbols. His nails were dark and sharp looking, almost like claws. But the gesture wasnt threatening, at least, not in appearance. He reached out and stroked the tips of those claws over Ezekiel’s temple softly, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt all the tension leave him, as if he was sinking into the ground. Then the hand turned tense and threatening, and the creature raised its clawed hand, as if to stab those sharp appendages right into said temple. 

But before the arc of the creature’s hand could descend fully, a loud gunshot rang out, and he was sent sprawling backwards as two bullets entered his chest. Ezekiel gasped in breath and scrambled up, feeling as if a spell had been lifted off of him. Hands where at him, at his sides, pulling him up.

“Jones, shit, are you alright?” Jake exclaimed, as Cassandra ran her hand through his mussed up hair so he could look at them. Ezekiel blinked, and shook himself.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, pulling himself away from their grasp. Eve and Flynn were at their side in another second, Eve’s gun still held in front of her as she glared down the figure in front of them.

If Ezekiel hadn’t already known this guy wasn’t human, he definitely knew it now. He watched the creature stand up slowly, grinning at them despite the bullet holes in it’s chest.

“What are you?” Eve demanded.

“The answer.” It replied again, smile widening. 

“The answer to _what_?” Ezekiel asked incredulously.

“To every prayer you’ve ever ached for. I’m the remedy to the plague on your souls, my friends.” The man crooned, gesturing towards them.

“You’re an Aniymus!” Flynn exclaimed in his classic tone of realization. The creature laughed.

“An animal?” Cassandra asked.

“No, _Aniymus_. Very rare, dangerous. Cousin to the Incubus and the Succubus, and the Alyst family of demons. Well, demons in a sense of--” 

 

“What does it _do_?” Eve cut him off, still pointing the gun at the Aniymus, which had yet to move. As if it was waiting for something.

“Feeds on emotional memories.” Flynn concentrated his explanation.

“I take away what people want to forget, what’s wrong with that?” The Aniymus asked.

“Taking away people’s memories is wrong in general! Not to mention the people you’ve left catatonic, what about them?” Jake accused angrily. The man sighed, cracking his neck loudly. A weak spurt of blood came out of one of the bullet holes at the movement.

“I’ll admit, I have a history of going a little overboard. But what does it matter? Those people all had such _deliciously_ miserable lives, and now they don’t have a care in the world. Would you rather everyone stay miserable?” The thing asked, voice slick and heavy, like oil and honey.

“Going catatonic isn’t really a good solution to people’s problems. The real world is full of crappy memories, live’s about dealing with it. You’re just a fraud and a monster.” Eve declared, looking particularly amused. The Aniymus’ sweet grin fell away, into a purely carnal snarl, and suddenly he was flying forward, a blur of shadow. Eve fired, but the useless gun was knocked from her hands as she was thrown back. Flynn charged forward, a stick in his hand, and managed to hit the Aniymus over the head and send him rolling to the forest floor. But he was on his feet and charging forward before any of them could even blink. Jake let out a cry and charged forward, and Cassandra yelped and started hitting the thing over the head while Jake attempted to wrestle with it. 

“How do we stop it?” Ezekiel asked, scrambling to try and find something to defend himself with.

“A binding spell, but I don’t have what we need!” Flynn cried as he charged forward with his branch. But just as he got there, the Aniymus screeched, and a burst of shadows sent all three of them flying back. Then Eve was charging through the bushes and and put a bullet first in the thing’s chest, and then directly in it’s head. They all stared as it stood still for a moment, head knocked back, before it started to laugh and rolled it’s head forward.

“This is the most powerful one I’ve ever seen! We need to get out of here and get what we need for the spell!” Flynn exclaimed, pulling Eve after him. Jake was helping Cassandra up, but suddenly the creature was next to them, and threw Cassandra back across the clearing. She flew through the air with a scream, and crashed into a trunk, before sliding down with a cry and collapsing on the ground. Jake cried out after her and then charge the thing again in anger, but was stopped by the Aniymus shoving it’s claws into his temple. Jake’s entire body relaxed and he fell to his knees, eyes rolling back into his head. The creature’s markings lit up in a pale white light and it made a pleased moaning sound, as if tasting something wonderful.

Ezekiel’s eyes dragged away from Cassandra’s collapsed form, to Jake on his knees, at the mercy of that _thing_. He heard Eve and Flynn shouting something, but it sounded distant. 

_You smell absolutely **divine**_

“Stop!” His voice ripped out from his throat, in an exclamation of desperation he had never allowed himself to express before. The emotion in the noise was so tangible, both Eve and Flynn stopped their movement, and the Aniymus’ eyes snapped up to fix on him. Ezekiel swallowed thickly, and balled his hands into fists as he took a few steps forward, maintaining steady contact with those disturbingly pale eyes.

“They’re not the ones you want. I’m the one you want.” Ezekiel announced. The Aniymus’ face split back into that predatory grin.

“Jones, what’re you--” Eve’s voice called, but he paid it no mind.

“It must be harder to be the answer, when people resist you like this, when they won’t let themselves ask you for it.” Ezekiel continued, stepping closer with each word. The Aniymus’ head cocked thoughtfully as he approached, and the light of its markings dimmed.

“Ezekiel, don’t!” Flynn exclaimed, and went to run towards him instead. Without even looking in Flynn’s direction, the Aniymus wiped out a hand, and a burst of those shadows sent him flying back, knocking Eve over with him. Ezekiel forced himself not to look over at concern at them. He swallowed past the lump in his throat again, and slowly got on his knees, a little ways behind Jake. Then he held out his hands.

“Please. Take it away. There’s so much of it, come take it. I want to give it to you.” Ezekiel asked. He heard voices protesting all around. The Aniymus was on him in a flash. Ezekiel saw Jake flop over, limp, out of the corner of his eye as the creature came to stand over him instead. 

A moment of agony as those claws forced their way into his temples, on both sides, but then all the pain was gone. As if everything real was far away, and all Ezekiel knew was the presence in his kind, and those pale eyes gleaming down at him while those marking’s began to glow.

The memories that had plagued him, the ones he’d lived with for longer than he could remember, those were the first to flow away. But it was like he wasn’t the one living them anymore, it was like he was standing on the outside, watching them spin away. A little boy, with his ribs showing, sleeping behind a dumpster. That same little boy, covered in bruises, standing in between a younger girl and a man with red eyes and a broken bottle. A little older, laughing and self assured, all alone in a hundred crowded cities. A fool, following a man with a badge and promises, with a fancy dream in his head about heroes and villains. The same fool, with bags under his eyes, walking out of that tall gray building of false hopes for the last time. 

Then it was the ones, the ones he wasn’t supposed to have. Glitching reality, dying, dying, dying, so much time and so much pain. A infinity loop of torture all tucked away inside a simple lie.

For a minute that seemed like an eternity he’d never known, he’d forgotten. But this, the thousands of memories of blood in his mouth and death in his eyes, it snapped him back to reality. Jake, Cassandra, Eve, Flynn, Jenkins. The Library. 

The Aniymus was open mouthed, face alight with ecstasy. Ezekiel’s arms rose up, to grip the arms of the creature, digging his fingernails into those markings. 

“Absolutely amazing, now I know why you were so willing, so much....I’ve never tasted anything like it…” The thing groaned in grotesque pleasure. 

For so long, Ezekiel had been holding it in, holding it back inside him as if his very life depended on it. But now, here, in this moment - the opposite rang true. In order to save them, save himself, he had to let it go.

So he did just that, and more. He not let it all go, but he forced it to, he pushed it into the pull of the other mind touching his. Like a river, the memories flowed faster and faster, rushing at the intruding force.

The Aniymus’ face twisted from euphoria to confusion, and then to distress. 

“No, no, it's too much - I can't--” He began to cry out, shaking as the light of his markings grew to a blinding luminosity.

“You _will!_ ” Ezekiel replied, voice tearing from his throat harshly. 

The Aniymus meant to pull away, to free himself from the onslaught of a millennium's worth of death and despair, but Ezekiel would not allow it. He gripped at the thing’s arms harder, pulling at him. He reached out with his mind and forced the presence to take more, flooding the link between them with everything Ezekiel wished so desperately he could forget. 

The man’s already patchy, rotting skin began to rip and wither at a remarkable rate, and he screamed out in blood curdling agony as he fell to his knees. Now both Ezekiel and the Aniymus were kneeling, arms interlocked, the thing’s claws still piercing the sides of his skull. Ezekiel felt the intensity of what was happening, he felt like the flood would rip him apart. Blood filled his eyes and obscured his vision, but he didn't care. 

Then, the creature let out one last scream. But his scream seemed to sound in itself ole a symphony of pain. It sounded to Ezekiel like every scream that he had ever exclaimed while stuck in that loop. 

Then the river broke the walls, the dam, the world. The two of them flew apart, and the mangled body of the Aniymus disintegrated completely as it flew through the air. A burst of that light pulses out, washing over them and contending on in every direction.

Jake, who had been lying limp and staring at the scene with empty eyes, suddenly jerked to life and gasped as he scrambled up, stumbling around a bit as his mid returned I him. 

And all across the town, and even the county, all the rest of the victims were soon doing the same. 

“Ezekiel! Ezekiel, can you hear me?” Cassandra cried out as she scrambled to his side. He groaned, flat on his back, with blood pouring over his face from his temples and eyes. The others were soon at his side as well, even the still slightly confused Jake. Ezekiel sat up groggily and put his head in his hand with a hiss of pain and a sag of his shoulders. 

“I’m alright.” He moaned in pain.

“What was that?” Eve asked in confusion.

“He overloaded it. He somehow managed to give it too much of what it wanted, and it couldn't handle the power, so it got torn apart.” Cassandra explained in her own moment of dawning realization.

“Must have fixed the whole epidemic, since I’m back, I think… Shit, Jones, do you have all your memories?” Jake suddenly exclaimed, leaning forward to worry over the younger Librarian. Ezekiel shot him a glare, hands pressed to his bleeding temples.

“Unfortunately.” 

“How did you--” Cassandra began to ask, but Eve shook her head sternly as she hooked her hands under Ezekiel’s arms, helping him to his feet. They all stood with them. Ezekiel groaned and stumbled, leaning heavily into his Guardian.

“Not now. He can give us answers later, we’ve got to get back to the Library and get ourselves cleaned up, and see if everyone in town is better.” Eve instructed, and they set off trudging through the woods, each one of them aching and feeling somehow defeated, despite their victory.

\-----------------

The Aniymus had been successfully defeated, and it seemed like all the memories had been returned. When they got back to the Library and explained to Jenkins what had happened, Jenkins had given Ezekiel a very deep look before he’d hurried off to get an artifact to heal them.

Ezekiel was eager to be healed and be free of the agony beating at his skull from the inside out, but knew also knew that once he and Jake’s temple wounds were healed, the questions would start. 

He was drawn out of his worry by Cassandra appearing in front of him, holding a dish of water and a rag. He accepted it and started to wipe the drying blood off his place, dabbing under his sore eyes.

“That was really brave.” Jake spoke up, disrupting the tense silence that pervaded the Annex. Ezekiel kept his eyes on the bowl as he rinsed off the end of the hand towel he was using.

“Not really.” He replied simply. 

 

“How can you say--” Jake started to say, but was cut off by Jenkins returning with a clear cut crystal that glowed faintly.

“Only good for minor injuries, but doesn’t have any expendability or major costs, but for a little exhaustion from the person wielding it.” Jenkins explained, waving the crystal slowly over Jake’s head. Jake let out a happy sigh as the clotted holes on the side of his face closed up, as if they’d never been there.

Then he did the same for Ezekiel, but it took a little longer. Ezekiel shut his eyes as the pressure and pain in his head began to ebb away.  
Ezekiel had to admit, he was a little disappointed. When his mind had first hatched the haphazard idea, a large part of him had been hoping he’d lose those memories. But, he supposed, nothing ever worked out like that. Just his luck. 

“You remember, don’t you?” Cassandra’s voice asked softly, sounding like she was already rather sure of the answer. Ezekiel opened his eyes, but kept them cast down at the bull in his hands. 

“Yeah.” He replied, knowing a lie would get him nowhere but deeper into the hole.

“You remember the loop? How - why would you lie about that?” Jake exclaimed in disbelief, voice laced with concern. Flynn glanced around the room.

“Did I miss something?” He said in an aside to Eve, who was staring at Ezekiel with a tremendously heartbroken expression.

“You missed a lot, I’ll fill you in later.” She replied, not even sparing him a glance. Everyone, including Jenkins, only had eyes for Ezekiel. 

“Sorry about that part. Really don’t like lying, but,” Ezekiel shrugged. “I figured it was for the best.”

“Why? Why did you think you had to hide this from us?” Eve asked, coming around to stand in front of Ezekiel with Cassandra.

Ezekiel shuffled on his feet a little, and rolled his shoulders. He resisted the urge to bolt. 

“Cause I knew what you guys would think about it. You’d start expecting me to be a - how did you put it? A _different me_. I didn’t want you to think I’d somehow changed, somehow become some responsible hero type. I work hard to maintain my image, thank you very much. I’m Ezekiel Jones, I don’t need your expectations and I don’t need your pity.” He said, voice a lot more resolute than he felt as he raised his head up to look them in the eyes and crossed his arms. “I didn’t want you guys to make a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be.” 

“Pi - _bigger_ deal? Ezekiel, this _is_ a big deal. It always was, whether you remembered or not, it changed the way we saw you, there was no way around that.” Eve began, but a sudden burst of anger from Ezekiel cut her off.

“It shouldn’t have! Nothing changed! I’m still the same person, and the only thing that’s different isn’t good, so there was no reason for you guys so suddenly clammer about I suddenly became a _decent_ person when I didn’t! And what I didn’t today wasn’t brave, it was reckless and desperate and frankly I regret it. Now, if you excuse, I’m going to go home and eat my weight in frozen burritos and sleep for like, a fucking day. I’ll see you guys later.” Ezekiel announced in exasperation, spinning away and heading for the door. Jake made a move to follow, but Eve held him back and shook her head.  
The doors opened before Ezekiel even got there. He paused in surprise, but then shook his head and kept going. There was a long beat of heavy silence after he left, broken by Flynn.

“What was that about, exactly?”

\------------------

Eve and Flynn were sitting at Flynn’s favorite cafe in Germany, and Flynn had been staring down at the depths of his coffee for a good while. Eve was watching pedestrians pass by, using the silence to think over recent events. 

“I feel like a particularly big asshole, now.” Flynn finally announced, looking up at her again. She had taken him here to explain everything, and it had been surprisingly painful to recount, in light of recent information. She turned to look at him, and smiled tightly.

“Imagine how we feel.” She replied. Flynn nodded somberly, taking a long drink of his espresso. Eve put a hand to the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

“I’m the Guardian. I’m supposed to take care of them, of you. Physically _and_ mentally. And spiritually. But, what, it took a sentient building dropping aggressive hints and setting us on a mission for me to realize something was wrong with him?” She sighed heavily. 

“Eve, it’s not your fault. From what I know, especially now, of Mr. Jones...I suppose Cassandra was right. You’re only one Guardian, and you have multiple Librarians. You didn’t know because he didn’t _want_ you to. He’s obviously a lot more emotionally _complex_ than I initially gave him credit for. I suppose I let my disdain of his behavior and career choices blind me. And I’m supposed to be the observant one, eh? Ezekiel seems to be...the kind of person that clings to something in order to avoid everything else. He doesn’t want to remember, so he told you he didn’t.” Flynn speculated, stroking his chin. Eve swirled her latte around in her cup, eyes distant.

“Runners and builders.” She said softly. Flynn raised an eyebrow, and she looked back up at her, clearing her throat.

“Moriarty… told me something, when we were trying to find you and Ray. He told me that there are two types of people. People who run, and people who build.” She explained. Flynn pursed his lips at the mention of the banished fictional.

“I suppose I can guess which one I am.” He said, voice edged slightly with shame.

“You _were_. I don’t think it’s quite and black and white as he tried to paint it.” She said, shaking her head. 

 

“He was a genius, Eve.” Flynn countered.

“A _fictional_ genius. That was always his problem. I think...it must be hard for fictionals to come into a world _made_ out of contradictions and grey areas, when fiction tends to be a little more _this_ or _that_ , you know?” Eve sighed, leaning back in her chair. 

“People don’t change, per se, but they grow, I think. You grew out of running - slowly, albeit - because you found something to build, because you grew into this part of your life now where you don’t have to anymore. Ezekiel’s a hard book to read, because he never lets anybody see past the cover and the carefully worded summary.If that makes sense.” Eve frowned to herself over her own words, but Flynn nodded.

“No, that was perfect, you should write that down.”

“Yeah, right, for my eventual memoirs.” Eve said dryly, shaking her head as she took a chug of her drink. Flynn’s face split into a grin.

“I could think of a few good titles for that.” He said, eyes lighting up. Eve rolled her eyes.

“Okay, off topic. The point is, we have to deal with this. I have to get through to him. I just wish I knew how…” Eve sighed. Flynn reached over the table, and put his hand over hers, offering her a warm, supportive smile.

“You’ll figure it out, I know you will.” He assured her.

\--------------

For the next few days, Ezekiel did a remarkably good job of avoiding them all, or avoiding any sort of serious discussion.

“It's like it's an art form. An Olympic sport and he’s got the gold medal.” Jake grumbled as he, Cassandra and Jenkins went through files together in the back of the card catalog.

“The Michelangelo of emotional avoidance. I believe you’re throne has been usurped, Mr. Carson.” Jenkins called back into the Annex, where Eve and Flynn were looking over some magical surveying information. Flynn shot Jenkins a look.

“Oh har har har.” He said dryly, leading a map aside. 

“At least the Library has calmed down.” Cassandra tried to add lightly.

“Where is he now?” Eve asked, leaning her hip against the desk.

“I think he’s in our room, working on whatever it is he’s using as an excuse to dodge us all.” Jake replied. 

“Well, he hasn’t been dodging me. He talks to me just fine until I bring it up.” Eve sighed.

“He’s been avoiding us and giving _us_ nothing but smalltalk.” Cassandra pouted. Jenkins looked up, eyes distant, and he shook his finger thoughtfully.

“If I may suggest something, Gaurdian?” He asked, turning to look at Eve. 

“Please, go ahead. I’m out of ideas.” She invited, gesturing to the open space that spanned between the two groups. Jenkins stood up, setting down his folder of files.

“Perhaps, in light of recent events, you could ask the Library for assistance.” He announced, gesturing upwards towards the lights. Eve blinked, and Flynn shot to his feet with a snap of his fingers.

“That’s not a bad idea, Jenkins!” He exclaimed. Jenkins nodded.

“I try my best, sir.” He replied dryly, but was smiling softly nonetheless. 

“Well, I guess…” Eve said in resignation, standing a little straighter and squinting at the building around them. Then she cleared her throat.

“Uh, hey, Library. Or should I call you Ray?” She asked, feeling like a spectacle. There was no tangible reply. 

“Right, to the point…do you have any ideas or, uh, anything, to help us get through to Ezekiel? And uh, thanks! For helping us. Before. And all that.” She added hastily, clapping her hands to the sides of her thighs. 

The door to the Library flew open, and they all stood and turned towards it. 

“I have a feeling that the Library is on board. Shall we go talk to him?” Jenkins said, rocking back on his heels.

“What, like an intervention? All at once? Library included?” Jake asked incredulously.

“Maybe that’s what’s needed.” 

\--------------

Ezekiel didn’t have to turn around to know someone had come into the room. But when he _did_ spin around in his computer chair, he was taken aback to find everybody there, even Flynn. He tensed, but tried not to make it obvious.

“Uh...what’s going on here?” He asked, reaching to grab a licorice rope from the jar on his desk, chewing on it and leaning back in his chair to make it seem like he didn’t care. 

“We need to talk. And you know what about.” Eve announced, but her voice was gentle and her face was beseeching. Ezekiel’s throat clammed up regardless. He turned away from them, back towards his computers.

“Look, guys,” He sighed, reaching for the keyboards. “Can this at least wait until i’m-” He started to say, but was cut off when the power flashed out and all his tech went dead. Ezekiel froze, then dropped his hands to his lap and huffed in irritation and resignation.

“Apparently not.” He muttered, glaring at the walls of the room with resentment.

“Ezekiel,” Cassandra said, twisting her hands as she took a step forward. Then she paused, as if unsure of her own words, before taking a deep breath. She glanced at the others, and they all seemed like they had so much to say, but nobody had the nerve to utter a word.

“ _Thank you._ ” She said softly, finally, but with the breadth of a kind of emotion Ezekiel was ashamed to admit he was all too knowledgeable of. It took him by surprise. Of all things he’d been waiting to here, expecting, this hadn’t exactly been one. He turned slightly towards them, blinking at her.

“What?” He asked.  
“Thank you. And i’m sorry.” She said earnestly. The others nodded, while Flynn awkwardly investigated the wallpaper. Ezekiel’s mouth turned sour, as did his expression, and he turned back away. He gave a bitter laugh.

“I don’t need apologies, I don’t need you all angsting around and blaming yourself for something that doesn’t matter and wasn’t your fault. I don’t need your pity.” He said harshly.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m not sorry about what you did, I know that would be an empty thing to say. I’m sorry that we didn’t realize sooner, and that you’ve had to deal with this alone. But you don’t have to anymore. Trust me, when things...when things are hard, it really does do a lot of good to have the people who care about you helping. And we’re here to help.”

“That’s a super great sentiment, but I don’t _need_ help.” Ezekiel exclaimed in exasperation, spinning around to face them again and crossing his arms. 

“Cut the shit, Jones. You’ve been acting weird for ages, you’ve been avoiding us, you’ve been sleeping overnight here, you’re hiding in work. And when you aren’t overworking yourself and avoiding us, you’re off god knows where stealing god knows what and avoiding us. The freaking _Library_ went to all these lengths to put a stop to it. We’re not just going to give up and let you keep running away from something that’s obviously bothering you.” Jake announced sternly.

Ezekiel balled his hands into fists and stood up. “I don’t know why the Library is acting like this but I am _not_ \- i’m just excited about what i’m doing! It’s not some self destructive rampage, i’m just doing what I was told to do. Which is, yes, a once in a lifetime thing, so I understand your alarm, but trust me, it’s not about that stupid loop. I did what I had to do in there, and you guys saved me, so now it’s all good.” 

Eve sighed, and Jake and Jenkins exchanged a look.

“Mr. Jones, if I may-” Jenkins spoke up, reaching to straighten his bow tie. “I have been at this establishment a very, very long time. And i’ve never seen the Library act so constantly and tangibly as it does now. I imagine this has to do with the situation of the way the Spirit was separated, but the cause of the actions themselves is something different, I believe. The Library sends the envelopes, Mr. Jones. The Library chose you for many reasons that all come together to make you a Librarian. Your anonymity to the outside world allows your expendability, yes, but it also allows for the importance of your place within these walls. The world is changing and so is the Library. The Library has always _cared_ for it’s Librarians, and you are no exception.” Jenkins explained.

Ezekiel frowned, taken aback. “Are you saying the Library is acting like this because it’s _worried_?” 

“I think he’s right.” Flynn spoke up from behind Eve, causing them all to turn to him. 

“You’re a Librarian, Ezekiel. We all are. That’s a special bond, and not just with each other. The Library cares about you.” Flynn explained, waving his hand at all of them and then at the room. Ezekiel felt a strange lump take place in his throat.

“And so do we. So...when you do want to talk about it, we’re here for you. You don’t have to bear it alone.” Eve added on. 

Ezekiel was silent for a moment, before he turned his head away, looking pensive. The others exchanged glances, waiting for his response.

“It’s just a couple of bad dreams…” He said, shoulders sagging a little.

Eve smiled. It was a sad, but hopeful smile, that was reflected in the faces of the others. Then she reached out and squeezed his shoulder, causing him to look back up at her.

“You’ve been hiding - sorry, working - long enough, how about we take a break? Wanna order some pizza?” She asked. Ezekiel’s face spread into it’s own smile. Not quite as bright as those of the others, but it had it’s own authenticity. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“And beer!” Jake spoke up, as they all turned towards the door.

“I’ll make myself some tea. Would you like some, Mrs. Cillian?” Jenkins offered. 

“Oooh, yes, do you have chamomile?” 

Ezekiel stuck his hands in his pockets, and went to follow the rest of them out. But at the doorway he paused, lingering while the others carried on down the hallway. Then he turned back towards the room, looking around it thoughtfully. He grinned wider as he watched his monitors flicker back on.

_The Library cares about you._

“The feeling is mutual.” He said fondly, before turning back and slowly shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at queerseth.tumblr.com! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! Just know that i'm a busy person.


End file.
